Cliche Girls
by AlyCat3
Summary: CrackFic. Four girls are wondering around downtown and run into some trouble, and who do you think will save them? Gargoyles? Spider-man? Try again.


The Cliche` Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own any turtles, there females and to be honest I hardly own the plot.

This was just a spur of the moment thing I wrote when I was in a bad mood, because I was tired of seeing all of those predictable the turtle falls in love with a human fic's. This is meant to be stupid predictable and with lame jokes and dumb puns, burn if you must but I'd appreciate a little more.

* * *

><p>"Hay Lilly, I think were lost" Rosemary said for the fourth time tonight.<p>

"O stop being so pessimistic Rosie" Magnolia said "Lilly knows what she's doing."

"Wow a word with more then four syllables, you've been reading the dictionaries again haven't you Maggie?" Daisy asked with open curiosity, half mocking.

Lilly only seemed to be half listening to her sisters arguing, she was instead more focused on the dark shadows that were creeping around them. "Listen guys, I'm the oldest so I say were going the right way. O look" she said excited as she point into the alley way on there right "there's that old antique store we passed on our way there. Lets cut threw here, and then we'll be on the right track home."

"You want us to walk threw the dark creepy alley way?" Magnolia and Rose asked at the same time.

"Well duh" Daisy pointed out "she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it."

Rose might have turned around and punched her sister if Lilly hadn't started walking.

As it so happens in most New York alley ways, this one had a bunch of bad people down it. This time in particular was some truly odd people, black ninjas. All four girls screeched and clung to one another in fear, fear of being rapped or worse, forced to where there outfits.

One of the black figures leapt forward with a long sword, and was aiming right for Magnolia. Daisy, being the closest, would not stand for his, so she jumped right in the way of the blade.

When steal meat flesh, the girl hit the ground hard, and did not get back up.

The girls shrieked and attempted to grab there sister and run before they were meat with the same fate, but then four more shadows blocked there path.

Fearing another attack towards another of her sisters, Rosemarie leapt forward and aimed a kick right into the chest of the one closest to her, but was meat with a very hard substance.

The figures took no notice, and went threw the girls to get to the scary ninjas behind them.

Instead of joining in on the scare the girls' senseless fun, they seemed to be fighting the ninjas.

As shadows pitted against shadows, the girls swarmed around there fallen sister, intent on making sure she was okay.

The fight ended as soon as it began, and all three girls looked up to thank there saviors, until they caught sight of them.

How they had not noticed the green skin and thick shells before, no body would ever understand or know, but now that they did they totally freaked out.

Rose jumped up and put herself in between her sisters and these strange alien creatures, Lilly bent into a crouch with her hands slightly extended, prepared to grab her immediate younger sister and yank her out of the way if these freaks attempted to attack them next.

Maggie was still bent over Daisy, mostly ignoring everything else in her attempt to stop the bleeding, safe in the knowledge that as she was the youngest her elder sisters would protect her.

All four of whatever's put away there weapons, and raised there hands in a surrendering motion. They all looked the same to the naked eye, but if you stood there and stared at them long enough you noticed subtle differences as well as the obvious one's.

The one with a blue bandanna steeped forward and spoke first "Easy girls, my names Leonardo, and you were just attack by Foot Ninja. We scared them away, and we want to make sure your friends okay."

The red one and the orange one slapped high fives (high threes? They only had three fingers) and said "O yea, we kicked some foot butt tonight."

Rose was still standing in front of the girls a stony look on her face. "How do we know we can trust you? You could take us to your home planet and eat us."

Snickering all around at this statement, it was the one in orange who spoke this time "O yea, cause in those alien moves, they always rescue the pretty damsels from ninjas and then eat them. Nah, because if we were aliens, I'm not saying we are, then we wouldn't look like aliens. We'd use are awesome alien technology to look like humans and seduce you. So obviously, we aren't aliens."

Silence meat this statement from all parties. Finally movement happened in the form of the same turtle that had high three'd instead reached over and gave the one who spoke a good whap on the head, then spoke "That was the lamest faultiest logic I've ever heard, even from you."

Unable to stop herself any longer, Magnolia started giggling, in spite of the situation at hand. In the stiffing silence that had been sounding the girls for the past few horrifying minutes, this noise seemed to ease tension all around. Even though Maggie was the youngest, the sister trusted her intuition as she spoke "I don't know guys, I don't think there really dangerous. I think we should trust them."

Lilly and Rose glanced at each other, then down at there fallen sister. They didn't have very many options at this point, so with only there baby sisters word to go on, the two eldest turned back to the turtle like creatures. Lilly asked "How exactly did you plan on helping?"

Leonardo, still the most out spoken of the group at this point, kept speaking for the others "Donatello has studied human medicine. I'm sure he could help your friend."

"Sister" Rosemarie stated that fire back in her eyes. "She's our sister."

Leonardo nodded then quickly stepped aside so the one I assumed to be Donatello could step forward. He only hesitated for a moment in going around Lilly and Rose, but when he did he quickly bent down over Daisy, his full attention on her.

Maggie still did not move from her sister's side, despite the closeness to this strange creature, and instead listened intently to his commentary "Blade didn't run deep, but the blood flows extensive. Could need stitches. Worst part is the fall I think, when she fell hit her shoulder at a bad angle, might be sprained."

After his very careful analysis he straitened up and repeated what I'd heard to the two groups.

The two eldest exchanged looks, clearly not please at the damage done to our sister. Lily and Rose had always been very protective of us two, so this must be pretty bad for them.

The eldest sisters seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation that only Magnolia could follow

_Rose: "We can't trust them"_

_Lilly: "But we have to, Daisy's hurt"_

_Rose: "I don't trust them"_

_Lilly: "Neither do I, but we don't have a choice at this point."_

To the green creatures around them, it might just seem that the girls were giving each other dirty looks, but at least Maggie knew better and understood what was going to happen.

There argument settled for now, both girls turned back to the green freaky things offering help and Lilly declared "Alright, we accept your help, but know that if you try any funny stuff, I'll have a science team where ever you take us in less then five minutes flat."

"Terms accepted" Leonardo agreed, he then nodded at Donatello, who bent down and picked up Daisy.

Leonardo stepped forward his arms slightly extended, and if they light wasn't messing around with his skin tone, then slightly red as he stated "We need to get back home as soon as possible. Were going to have to carry you girls."

The remaining three girls exchanged slightly fearful looks, accepting these creatures to touch them was like wearing a sign saying "Eat Me! Eat Me!" but for the sake of there sister they each in turn accepted the offered arms of one of the turtles.

Being carried away into the night by creatures unknown, the eight figures quickly disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Aside from the obvious, I'd kind of like some honest opinions here. Like I said, I wrote this when I was in a bad mood yet never posted it, but when I went back and reread it, it seemed stupid and funny enough to make a crack fic about. So let me know, I could make this a stand alone one shot as it is so predictable what would happen, or could go on with the stupidness. Let me know, k?<p> 


End file.
